MEMS systems are built into electronic devices that offer only little installation space. The performance of known MEMS loudspeakers depends largely on ideal environmental conditions. Even small shocks or other environmental influences can have deleterious effects on the system's performance. However, present requirements for such MEMS loudspeakers demand at least unchanging sound quality even when exposed to external influences.
The task of the present disclosure is therefore to provide a MEMS loudspeaker with improved performance.